Nightmare El libro de una bruja
by LovelessSensitive
Summary: ¿Acaso has querido saber sobre la oscura vida que relata una bruja escribiendo en su propio libro? Ésta es tu oportunidad. N/A: Soy mala con las introducciones :S


Bueno, éste es mi primer fic Espero que les guste, ya que soy nueva en publicar FFs en ;D

** DISCLAIMER**

La historia y algunos personajes en sí no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling (a la cual envidio tanto ¬¬'), puede que algunos que otros personajes sí hayan sido inventados por mí. Esta historia se remonta en la época de los Merodeadores, o sea, cuando Sirius, James, Lupin y lamentablemente Pettergrew seguían convida y estudiaban en Hogwarts.

**Nigthmare; el libro de una bruja**

_¿Qué penoso, no? El intentar escribir un libro sobre mí hasta la última gota de sangre derramada en el mismo. Inclusive, hasta la última gota de sudor expandiéndose sobre mi grasoso cuerpo en su tiempo de muerte. Un libro es diferente a un diario... En él guardo cosas más personales de las que resguardaría en un diario común y corriente. Olvidé de decirlo, odio los diarios, me parecen inútiles e innecesarios. No vale la pena escribir en ellos, es mejor hacerte tu propio libro personal._

_Simplemente siento una luz tenue sobre mí, una luz débil que está a punto de apagarse por completo, como si le faltara energía al igual que a mí cuerpo._

**Capítulo I: Lluvia**

La lluvia golpeteaba estrepitosamente sobre las ventanillas cristalinas, provocando un ruido un tanto insoportable pero a la vez agradable a mi parecer. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, obligando a los llamadores de ángeles colgados en la puerta de mi hogar que se moviesen, como si un ser invisible los zarandeara de un lado a otro como si estuviese jugueteando con ellos. En un vago intento desprendí la tetera de su perspectiva hornalla, la cual estaba ardiendo opacamente. Coloqué el agua caliente en una taza de vidrio, la cual tenía un saquito de té de manzanilla. Pescar un resfriado en pleno verano... qué curioso, calcularía.

Luego de terminar de preparar el dichoso té, en una maniobra fallida al intentar apagar la hornalla ardiendo, mi mano se quemó muy poco apenas dejando una marca negra en la misma, luego de colocarla bajo el agua que caía de la canilla como si fuera una catarata pequeña. Al terminar de tomar el té, escuché que alguien me llamaba. Parecía ser mi padre.

-¡Aradhra! –se encaminó hacia donde yo estaba a grandes zancadas y usando un bastón, pues tenía la pierna lastimada –Niña, tienes una carta de Hogwarts. Entrarás en el séptimo año¿cierto? –me preguntó mi padre impaciente. Me fulminó con la mirada al ver que lo veía con odio y frialdad.

-Sí. Dame la carta, por favor –le dije fríamente y me la tendió. Luego de darme el respectivo papel envuelto por un sobre delicado y elegante, se marchó hacia su habitación para leer un poco, algo común en él.

Mi padre, sinceramente siempre creí que era un traidor a la sangre al ser Auror, es más, un Auror ya _jubilado_, por así decirlo. El Señor Oscuro siempre lo detestó pero no sé la razón por la que no lo ha asesinado y ni nada por el estilo. Aunque lo odie, he de admitir que es alguien amable y bueno.

Rompí el papel del sobre, sin importar si era elegante o no, pues no poseía las ganas de abrirlo con delicadeza. Desplegué el pergamino de un color marrón-amarillento claro y a la vez parecía como si lo hubieran escrito hace un rato, ya que la tinta estaba tremendamente seca. La letra era de un toque elegante al igual que parecía la carta por fuera, tenía un sello muy familiar con el símbolo de Hogwarts.

_Señorita Mors:_

_Estamos cordialmente decididos a enviarle esta carta, comunicándole que, comenzará un nuevo año en Hogwarts, y que deberá de traer los útiles que están mencionados en el segundo pergamino colocado en el sobre (...)_

Blah, blah, siempre lo mismo, nunca cambiaban la escritura de la carta, lo único que cambiaban eran los libros que había que llevar en el nuevo año entrante y algunos ingredientes para la clase de pociones. Luego de un suspiro, tiré la carta a la basura. No me di cuenta, pero ya había parado de llover y los pájaros ya comenzaban a canturrear, cosa que no soportaba, ya que los pájaros no son mi fuente. Los rayos del sol ya estaban comenzando a atravesar las nubes densas de vapor, y el cielo celeste estaba comenzando a hacerse presente. Luego de diez días de una llovizna intensa.


End file.
